Spiritwing
by arusas9009
Summary: A sequal to after Firewing


1 A way: As dawn came Griffin stared at the sun in the same manner and place his father had so long ago. Now Griffin felt as if there was something missing in him With his father dead he was sad. His mother Marina missed Shade his father sorely as well. Marina flew to him."You should get some sleep." She told him "Sulking wont bring him back. Trust me I've tried." As they flew back Griffin saw commotion at tree haven there home. "Whats going on?" he asked. "I was wondering the same thing." When they reached the tree they saw a extremely large bat about as large if not larger than Vampyrum Spectrum the southern cannibal bats. But as they neared he saw it was a... Silverwing."That... that can't be." Said his mother. "Lucretia!" She screeched at the colonys cheif female elder. "Who is this?" "He is Omar shades brother. He is overgrown from some human experiment." As they roosted they got a closer look. He looked. "a lot like his father. "I have talked with the elders."  
He said. "I know of a way to bring back our beloved friend and family members Shade." he said. Murmurs spread through the colony like a wild fire. "How?" Asked Chinook Shades adopted brother. "Shade needs life essence. Of anything. If he went through the tree then his spirit is in this forest. If we capture a bug without eating it and call his spirit and crush the bug after he will come back alive but not until his spirit flies soon after to the spot he came from." The entire colony was silent. Omar brook the silence "Lucretia and Orion have given me permission to do this tommorow at midnight. I will talk to his family all who wish to attend will come. I want all his family to meet me in the elders roost." Griffin flew to the roost with his mother. "Well all who wish to attend this Say I." "I." said Marina GRiffin and Ariel,Shades mother, and Chinook said in unision "Alright. Tommorow Midnight."  
2 Return: Shade had heard everything. Now at midnight his yearning for life will be satisfied. In the months since his death he yearned to live again. He wasnt sure omar was right but it was his only chance. He landed at midnight knowing were he must travel after. Omar and his family was there waiting. Midnight arrived. "Shade accept this beetles life and join us." He crushed the bug. Shade hungrily drank it in and flew to the spot. Nothing happened. He lied Shade thought. Suddenly a weight was on him. His wings ached...  
wait his wings? his shape was slowly shaping soon he was hole. He flew and was alive. "Yes! Yes yes yes!" He flew to the spot. His family there backs turned he flew and crashed into his son. "Griffin! Son oh son! I've missed you so much." "Dad! I've missed you to!" Marina and the rest of his family hugged him. "Marina oh Marina." No other words were needed. "Omar thank you. I cannot thank you enough." Said Marina. "Dont thank me. We need his skills." Said Omar. "For what?" asked Shade. "Goth is alive. And he is waiting to kill the sun. We need to go and destroy him and his new followers. We dont need to kill them all just enough to make sure that Cama Zotz who will break the world surface in a few days doesnt rise. On the solistace In 9 days they will breach the surface. We need to summon Nocturna and I know how when we do she will have to knock zots back and destroy the tunnel and seal the ground so they cant ever break through again. We needs Shade and his experience. I know he could very well die as well as me but if we dont then we will all most certainly die." he finished. "Very well. I will." said Shade. "As will I." Said Griffin. "And dont try and stop me theres nothing that will ever change my mind. Mom will most definately come as well so we better prepare." Shade flew to his roost with Marina Griffin and Omar and he roosted and slept.  
3 Travels: Omar woke the next night. The others were waking to. He had burst with happiness when his plan to bring Shade back had worked. Not only did he get his brother back but his teachings from Miranda the loner graywing had worked as well. "Shade in the morning we should leave with the bats that will come. It will be at least a 5 day travel without rest. With it we shall reach there in 6.5 days." I said. "Yes I agree." he said. "Tell them all to hunt quickely." As I flew off to do my own hunting I saw many other bats steer clear. He sighed. Since his experiments many bats he met was away. After a while of hunting and resting it was time. "Shade we are leaving now. Farewell if we succeed or fail we will see you again. If we fail see you in the afterlife." with that they lift off towards the south.

To be continued 


End file.
